


00:00 velvet cupcakes

by CORVlDAE



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cooking, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, davekat - Freeform, they make cup cakes that's all there is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CORVlDAE/pseuds/CORVlDAE
Summary: Karkat and Dave are tasked with making cupcakes.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 17





	00:00 velvet cupcakes

**Author's Note:**

> there's so much weird davekat stuff (not judging but absolutely judging) so i decided to write this really quick and short oneshot as a warm-up. unfortunately my undiagnosed ADHD makes it so that i can't stick to doing one thing for too long so the pacing isn't as good as I wanted it to be. i still hope it's enjoyable!

The clock ticked to the 17th of March, Nepeta's birthday and Karkat's living pulsing Nightmare with a capital N. It was little past midnight, the inky blackness outside knocking on the windows of his house, reminding him of the much dreaded date.

Normally, Karkat wouldn't be so on edge. Shredding anxiety apart, there were very little things Karkat was properly terrified of that he couldn't deflect through mean jokes, and Nepeta's birthday was one of them.

It all began a couple of days prior, with a message from a newly created groupchat titled "Nepeta's surprise bday", lacking the girl in question.

Kanaya and Equius had written first, detailing why that group had been created in the first place; Nepeta's eighteenth birthday was steadily approaching, and his housemate wanted something special to celebrate, more special than the usual festivity she'd get, given that this time she would've become a legal adult, and it was mandatory, according to him, for it to be a memorable day. 

They'd divided everyone in several groups, all given different chores to ensure all would proceed without hiccups.

Kanaya and Feferi were asked to entertain the birthday girl for the day as to avoid her spoiling the surprise.

Terezi and Vriska were tasked with collecting everyone's money and buying the gifts. 

Equius was left guarding the house along with Sollux and Eridan, who in turn had to tidy the living room, designated area for the celebrations, and put up the hand-made ornaments Aradia had happily provided. 

Finally, Gamzee and Tavros were making sure everything was going according to plan, acting as a sort of coordinator between the different factions.

Last but not least, Dave and Karkat were asked to prepare the cupcakes.

Both thoroughly unacquainted with cupcake-making.

"Jesus fucking― can you just help me here or what!?"

"I am helping," Dave argued. "I'm providing the emotional support. Woo, Karkat. Go, Karkat. Good job."

"I don't need emotional support," Karkat sneered. "I need you to whisk this fucking thing, my arm is fucking numb!" He added, shoving the bowl into Dave's chest with an 'oof'.

Dave did as requested, placing the bowl back on the counter and gently moving his hand to blend the mix of eggs, flour and whatever Karkat had thrown in, while the latter stared daggers into the mix, bright emerald eyes holding onto his frown. 

"You're mixing it wrong."

Dave's shoulders dropped, and behind his glasses he threw Karkat a look. 

"Then do it yourself." 

"No, I already told you my arm is numb―" 

A bullet of batter landed on his cheek with a solid 'splotch', and Dave erupted in laughter. It took Karkat about a moment to process the offense, and when he did, he exploded in a screech.

"God fucking damn it you insufferable asshole! I'm not making another batch!"

Karkat hissed angrily, plunging his hand into the flour bag and throwing the fistful of white powder against Dave's shirt just when he was busy rolling his head back with laughter. 

And of course, Dave retaliated with more batter, flicking a rain of reddish paste in Karkat's direction, dotting his face and gluing stray strands of his hair together. 

"Now you've done it!" Karkat's eyes lit up with a challenging look as he lunged forward, hand swiping across Dave's face to smear a handful of batter and flour over the bridge of his nose and his glasses, staining the lenses.

Dave quickly lost his balance as Karkat pushed him back, and the two rolled onto the floor, knocking the flour down in the process in a cascade of white which left them both coughing and gasping for air.

He still had that stupid stupid grin painted all over his face, his chest shaking with uncontrollable laughter which formed tears in his eyes.

"You look so dumb right now." 

And Karkat couldn't help but grin along.

"You should see yourself." Dave gasped out through chuckles, dragging his finger along Karkat's cheek to collect some of the batter, bringing it to his lips.

"Oh― this actually tastes really good―" 

"Of course it fucking tastes good." Karkat groaned, quickly pulling himself to his feet. "Now c'mon. We have to clean this mess."


End file.
